Swapped
by El Rey De Slytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger has be selected to be Head Girl. Hermione thought that her seventh year would be the most memorable year of Hogwarts but that was quickly changed when she had learned that Draco Malfoy was choosen to be Head Boy. And when there is schemin


Hermione was beaming when she had received the letter; it was congratulating her because she had been selected to be Head Girl at Hogwarts. It was one of her long term goals since she was a first year. She was on the top of the world and felt invincible. That feeling of course, disappeared when she had learned that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. The moment she had seen him in the Head Compartment on the Hogwarts Express, all color drained from her face.

"Hello mudblood." He smirked.

Her life was officially over.

Hermione and Draco quietly followed Professor McGonagall; she was leading them to their living quarters, which unfortunately they would be sharing. Hermione was secretly sending death glares at Draco's back. If only looks could kill. As she was walking closely behind Draco, her mind was muddled with thoughts, on how she could kill the bloody ferret. But wait she could get expelled. Scratch that.

THUMP

Hermione eyes widen. She had lost her balance because she had bumped into Draco's back and now was moving her arms in a panic. Draco turned.

"Stupid mudblo-…"

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Draco, he saw Hermione about to fall down the stairs. Hermione closed her eyes, this was going to hurt. But she felt nothing, all she felt was pressure on her forearm and a force pulling her forward.

Her honey colored eyes met stormy gray ones. Their noses were only centimeters apart. Hermione could feel his breath tickle her face, Hermione laid on top of him. They stared deeply into each other eyes, forgetting that they hated each other; until a noise brought them back to reality.

"Ahem."

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at her with eyebrows raised. Hermione quickly scattered up off Malfoy and straighten herself up, as well as Draco. Hermione's face soon turned red and Draco had slight color on his pale cheeks. Why did I help her! He thought.

"Well then shall we continue our way to your living quarters?"

They reached a portrait, which seems to have a rather odd looking old man, reading a book. He had his right ankle on top of his upper left thigh. Hermione could have sworn that his hair was white as snow but it was rather messy. His eyes were a deep blue, she thought, she really couldn't tell because of the thick glasses he wore. He looked engrossed in his book he was reading.

"Mr. Selwicks." McGonagall said. Trying to grab his attention, this failed.

"Mr. Selwicks!" She said in a louder and stern voice. Mr. Selwicks looked startled and looked towards them.

"Ah Professor McGonagall….How do you do?" He said. Then looked over where Draco and Hermione were standing.

"Oh and they must be the new head girl and boy." He said in a cherry tone.

"I' am fine, thank you. And yes they are."

She turned to them.

"Miss Granger and Mr.Malfoy, your password is ice lolly." Hermione and Draco nodded. What a childish password, Hermione thought.

"Well then I think you can take things from here." Professor McGonagall said and left.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Mr. Selwicks said in a kind tone.

"The pleasure is ours." Hermione said politely. Draco just stood there, with a sour face.

"Can we just go in already!?" Draco said in a irritated tone.

"Malfoy do have to be so rude!?" Hermione said while gritting her teeth.

"It's alright Miss Granger." The portrait opened. Hermione glared at Draco. Someone had there knickers in a twist. Draco briskly walked in and Hermione followed after she muttered an apology to Mr. Selwicks. They walked into rather large common room which was beautifully furnished. Hermione saw two doors to the left and right. And one door that was straight ahead of her, where she was standing and had bathroom engraved on it. The right door had the letters HG engraved on it and the left door had HB. She was guessing that they stood for Head Girl and Boy. She started to walk towards the door which had HG on it.

"Where are you going mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"To my room and don't you ever call me a mudblood again or else!" She hissed.

"Or else?... What are you going to do Granger? Are you going to call your friends blood traitor and scarface!?" He yelled. Hermione was quickly filled with anger.

"How dare you call my friends-" Hermione was cut off.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Both Draco and Hermione turned to see Dumbledore before them.

"I think that bickering is not the duties of the Head Girl and Boy." Hermione's face quickly turned from anger to surprise. Malfoy just stood there with a frown.

"Let me tell you something the both of you, one way to understand one person's troubles is to see it through their eyes." As he said this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other with confused looks.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what are you …." Hermione stopped in mid sentence because the headmaster was nowhere to be found. Draco eyebrows creased with confusion and Hermione just stood there dumbfounded.

"Crazy old man…" Draco muttered under his breath and quickly went to his room. While Hermione stood there thinking. She shook her head and went to bed. This was going to be the most horrible year in her life! She thought. She had no idea.

Hermione woke up early in the morning. She needed to use the restroom. She sleepily walked towards the bathroom. But something was odd, her head felt lighter. Hermione squinted when she turned on the light in the bathroom and failed to notice her reflection. As she sat down on the toilet to do her business, something did not feel right at all. She looked down.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Draco woke up to an ear piercing scream. What in Merlin's name…he thought. In a daze he walked out of the room in the dark. He heard a bunch of cursing coming from the bathroom. Hermione couldn't believe who was staring back at her in the mirror, it was Draco bu she was Draco! Hermione splashed cold water in her face hoping she would turn back to normal, well that didn't work.

AHHHHHH-

Draco opened the door with a furious push.

ARE YOU MENTAL?! GRAN-

Draco bellowed. His eyes widen with disbelief, he was staring at himself. Hermione was staring at herself. They both stared at each other for what seemed like ages until they both…..

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

A/N: Love or Hate it?


End file.
